La trampa perfecta
by Merle-chan Kanasuki
Summary: Era la trampa perfecta, la víctima perfecta y el momento perfecto... solo que no contaba con enamorarse y... ? que tiene que ver Hao aquí? DESCONTINUAD0
1. Default Chapter

La trampa perfecta  
1. – El perfecto comienzo  
Por: Merle-chan

El sol le pegaba en los ojos y el viento jugueteaba con sus cabellos rubios. Abrió los ojos y sonrió, la aldea de los apaches era un sitio hermoso, único, o por lo menos esa parte. Ese día era tan tranquilo y tan hermoso, volvió a cerrar sus ojos y se recargó en un árbol, respiró y volvió a abrir los ojos...

-. Hola –le saludó un chico

Se asustó al verlo así que se alejó de él. El chico parecía sorprendido, tenía la piel blanca, era más alto que él, tenía los ojos y el cabello de color verde y además era un chico muy lindo...

-. Perdón por asustarte... –sonrió –solo quería hablar contigo...

-. Lyser? –preguntó algo sorprendido

-. Si, soy yo, tú eres el amigo de Yoh no? Como te llamas?

-. Manta. ¿qué es lo que deseas? –preguntó con desconfianza

-. Solo quiero hablar un momento contigo, es todo –sonrió de forma dulce

Manta miró a Lyser con desconfianza, por lo que sabía el se había separado de Yoh y sus amigos para unirse a los soldados X. Se perdió por un momento en sus pensamientos...

El pequeño amigo de Yoh era tan predecible. Ahora el momento justo... Sin avisarle a Manta, tomó su rostro por la barbilla, se inclinó y suavemente unió sus labios...

Sonrió, sería divertido, esos soldados X se creían muy listos... que diminutos eran...

-. Se encuentra bien señor Hao? –preguntó el pequeño con voz suave

-. No sucede nada –se levantó –Iré a hacerle una visita al pequeño amigo de Yoh...

Mientras tanto Lyser se había separado y le sonreía de forma dulce, esto sería tan fácil, pronto Yoh se uniría a los soldados X(-_-U seguro de si mismo)...

-. Nos pronto Manta... –le susurró sensualmente al oído –espero que muy pronto...

Lyser se fue con una sonrisa en sus labios, un ligero sonroje y con su corazón latiendo a más no poder... Mientras que, Hao Asakura pensaba sacarle provecho a la situación...

***************************************************************************  
_Que belleza! *¬* se me hace un sueño... Bueno, por favor Review!!! ^o^_

_Bueno, Muchos Miaus Para Ustedes y Déwa Máta!!!_


	2. No se sientan especiales, no lo digo por...

**Notas**: AHHH!!!!! Lluve y se inunda Querétaro!!! ¬_¬ si está pasando, no se rían... [MDF: JA!!!  MIRA QUE LA CULPABLE ERES TÚ!!!!] -_-;;; bueno... si, estoy continuando mis fics abandonados... y este es el primero y.... ah, voy a agrader los amables y lindos Reviews que me dejaron ^_^ Jajajaja...: **Nikki de Hao**: X_X estoy acostumbrada a que lo digan... gracias por el Review!!!  **Sakura Himura**: espero que te siga gustando después de este cap ^^  **Taku-chan**: -_-U no diré nada, no por el momento.....   **Isiris**: Hay cariño, siento lo mismo por ti, mira que críticos sobran y no se necesitan más de mente cerrada y con mucho cariño y respeto, no te dediques a crítica menos, te diré porque, además de que si quieres seguir vivita cariño, porque a nadie le gustan las críticas ofensivas y menos a mi que soy una persona nada paciente. Por cierto, linda, de dónde sacaste la idea de que quería amargarme el día leyendo tu opinión negativa... con mucho odio, digo amor, yo ^_^ por cierto, no vuelvas a dejar review y evita estas notas, besos!    Daniela: Ay muchas gracias!!!! Y trataré!!! . BUENO!!!!! Mis amores, basta de notitas y comencemos con el fic.

**_La trampa perfecta  
2.- No se sientan especiales (llueve)  
Por: Merle-chan Kanasuki_**

Su mirada estaba perdida, sus mejillas rojas y su respiración entre cortada... Todo había sucedido muy rápido, a su mente solo llegaban dudas de las cuales no tenía respuestas. Suspiró y levantó para encontrarse con un rostro parecido al de su amigo Yoh, pero sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba. Una sonrisa apareció es sus labios y su habitual mirada se fijó en el rubio con curiosidad...

-. No lo entiendo... sigues siendo un simple humano... –pasó su mano por los cabellos rubios –si, un simple humano....

-. Hao... –pronunció su nombre, tratando de romper el contacto

-. Eres diferente... –sonrió de nuevo –dile que su plan no servirá...

-. ¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó frunciendo el ceño

-. Lo sabes bien –se acercó a él hasta quedar a solo milímetros de su rostro –no desperdicies tu tiempo...

Se sonrojó al sentir que Hao se acercaba más, se hizo hacia atrás pero no pudo separarse... Hao se acercaba cada vez más a sus labios, cuando desvió su rostro y le susurró al oído...

-. Confío que sepas lo que haces... –se separó y se fue

Sus labios se abrieron para decir algo, pero se quedó así, sin decir nada, con los labios abiertos.... Se levantó, después de todo no había sido tan buena idea salir y quedarse en ese árbol. Se fue caminando sin rumbo fijo....

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Se tocó los labios y a su mente regresó el rostro de Manta. Se cruzó de brazos y se acostó sobre ellos, se suponía que no debía estarle pasando eso, no a él, era un soldado X, aunque esos labios hubieran sido tan suaves y aunque ese beso hubiera sabido a.... sacudió la cabeza y murmuró...

-. Es solo una trampa....

-. ¿Sucede algo Lyserg? –preguntó una mujer rubia

-. Señorita Minne, no, estoy bien... –contestó y le sonrió

-. Mmmm... y como te fue?? –preguntó sentándose a su lado –te creyó?

-. Si, supongo que si... –desvió la mirada y se sonrojó –cuanto tiempo nos queda??

-. No mucho –comenzó a reír

-. De que se ríe?

-. Oh, de nada, es solo que –tapó sus labios con su mano –es solo que... me estaba preguntando... si esta trampa es tan perfecta como creemos

-. A que se refiere??

-. Ya lo verás, ya lo verás –se levantó y se fue riendo levemente

Frunció el ceño en confusión y siguió en su pensamientos ¿qué si su trampa no era perfecta? Claro que lo era... y más cuando la carnada era Manta Oyamada....

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Una sonrisa maliciosa estaba en su rostro, sus ojos reflejaban diversión... una pequeña risa escapó de su labios...

-. Será interesante... ya me estaba aburriendo...

Murmuró Hao y siguió analizando la situación... sería divertido jugar con esos seres tan diminutos.... Tal vez, podría sacar algo de provecho.....

******************************************************************************************************  
_NO!!!! No eh cambiado!!!! Sigo siendo yo a lo mi..... veré si continúo este pronto.... sino pues, otros 4 meses no es mucho XD jijijijiji.... si aguantaron estos, como no aguantan  otros!!!_

_Bueno, Muchos Miaus Para Ustedes y Déwa Máta!!!!_


End file.
